Shopping
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Maura drags a reluctant Jane along on a shopping trip, and it ends well for both of them. Maura/Jane


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt _shopping_.

* * *

"Why do you want me to go shopping with you?" Jane asked her girlfriend, nose wrinkling. She hated shopping. She'd rather spend her day off with Maura in bed.

"Because it's fun and you should go," Maura answered. Plus, it'd be nice for Jane to get out of the house for something other than take-out or work.

Jane sighed, already knowing what her answer was. "I'm going, but only because I love you so much." She would do anything for Maura. No wasn't in her vocabulary when it came to her.

Maura beamed at her. "Yay! And think of it this way: Your mother could be going with us. I know you hate shopping with her." She kissed her girlfriend.

Jane was just happy that she had made Maura happy. "Very true, Maura. Come on, let's go." She wanted to get the shopping trip over with.

They went out to the car. The two women fought over who was going to drive for about ten minutes, but Maura won because this trip was originally her idea. "So, we'll stop off at the bookstore and a few other places," she explained to Jane.

"This is going to be such a long day." Jane couldn't help complaining, but she shut up when Maura glared at her.

"It'll go by fast." Maura was lying, but she wasn't about to tell Jane that. This was probably going to be an extremely long day.

Their first stop was Maura's favorite bookstore. Jane went over to the crime section to find something she'd like. After half an hour, the two met up and purchased their books.

"Where are we going now?" Jane questioned once they got back into the car. She was already sick of shopping.

"Clothing store!" Maura couldn't wait to surprise Jane there. She had been planning this trip for a few days now.

"Yay!" Jane knew that would probably take forever too, but oh well. She would do anything for Maura, and her girlfriend knew that.

Maura stifled a laugh and then pulled up to their next store. "Let's go buy some amazing clothes." She left Jane in one section and rushed to the one she wanted to go to.

"What's taking you so long?" asked a bored Jane when she called Maura on her cell phone. Maura had disappeared awhile ago, and she wanted to go home.

"Come over to the changing rooms," Maura answered. She couldn't wait to show Jane her surprise. She knew that her girlfriend would love it.

Jane hung up and made her way to the changing rooms. She was confused as to why Maura wanted her to see whatever outfits she picked out. She'd just get to see what she bought when they went home anyway. "Now what is it you wanted me to…," she trailed off when her girlfriend came out of the dressing room wearing lingerie. It was purple, but beautiful. Maura was beautiful.

"You like it?" Maura gave her a smile.

"You're beautiful," Jane admitted. She walked over and kissed Maura. They started to make out.

"I'll pay for the outfits I bought and we should head home," Maura whispered once they pulled apart. Some of the other customers were staring at them because of the public display of affection.

Maura paid for her purchases, and then she and Jane rushed home. "I can't wait to tear that off you," Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura shivered. "I can't wait for you to do that." She hurried into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Jane was already laying on the bed.

"You look so good, Maura." Jane was glad to spend the rest of her life with her. As cheesy and girly as it sounded, Maura was Jane's soul mate.

Maura laid down in bed next to Jane. "I love you so much, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you too, Maura Isles." Jane kissed Maura again.

Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli's shopping trip had gone extremely well, and it had paid off in a big way for the two women.

They loved each other, and they proved that by celebrating Maura's purchase of the lingerie.

"I'm so glad I decided to go shopping with you," a happy Jane informed her girlfriend the next day.

"I'm glad I forced you to go along with you, Jane." Maura had already decided she was going to force her to go along on more shopping trips with her. It ended well.

Shopping was a very fun experience that Jane wanted to repeat with Maura as soon as possible.


End file.
